The Morning After
by LissaMarie
Summary: A follow-up to my fic "Last Place"...The title says it all.


Ship:Eliot/Parker

Spoilers: A little from "The Underground Job", a continuation of my "Back-Up Plan" series

Rated: PG-13?/T?

Summary: Picks up where my fic "Last Place" left off.

Disclaimer: If you check out the credits on the show, you probably won't see my name, which I suppose means I have nothing to do with the production of the show…which kinda sucks.

Note: Okay, I totally lied to meg63005 about how this was going, but I didn't mean to. I didn't plan for things to go this way, at all. I guess I just needed this to de-stress myself. I'm not really happy with it, but after messing with it as long as I have, I don't think I even will be. It's short…Sorry.

The Morning After

By LissaMarie

Regaining consciousness in unfamiliar surroundings was rarely a positive thing for retrieval specialists. Eliot Spencer had vivid memories of dank, dirty cells and strategically lit interrogation rooms. He couldn't recall any of them having such comfortable bedding.

Or a warm body curled into his side. That turned his mind toward slightly more pleasant possibilities.

It wasn't often that Eliot was able to relax enough to fall asleep in a woman's bed after their romantic interlude. In fact the last time her did was over two years earlier when a Russian gymnast with seemingly boundless energy pushed him past his point of exhaustion…and that was only after about 7 hours of very enthusiastic effort.

But the hitter couldn't remember going out last night. His sleep-addled mind slowly pieced together what had happened.

Parker.

He remembered her stealing his truck keys and driving to her place. All of his missing belongings, along with some he hadn't realized were gone, were mixed in with her things as if they belonged there. He'd excused himself to the bathroom to snoop a little more.

And while he was in there, she had changed into his favorite t-shirt. Just his favorite t-shirt. The invitation had been clear, if unspoken.

Eliot had joined her on the bed, and she had climbed into his lap. Their first tentative kiss had sent a warm jolt through him that he was disinclined to further examine while in such a position. Fingers wove themselves through long hair, and the uncertain brush of lips became a passionate embrace. Hands moved south and clothes were haphazardly thrown around the small, sparsely decorated bedroom. The two of them came together with a desperation that would have bewildered Eliot had he been in any state of mind to be bewildered.

No words were spoken between them as they lay together, sweat cooling on each of their bodies. Parker didn't try to cuddle in his arms like many of the women he had known. She lay on her side facing him just close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off her skin with one hand placed possessively on his abdomen. The gesture didn't make him feel smothered like when his casual affairs did it or even guilty like when Aimee used to hold him tight, all while knowing he wouldn't stay. It was a somehow familiar feeling that he didn't understand at all considering he _knew_ he had never been in such a position with blonde thief before. A feeling of being fully content that he wasn't sure he ever actually achieved. A feeling the lulled him to sleep even as Parker studied his face through heavily hooded eyes.

And that was what brought him to waking with a peacefully sleeping thief tucked in closely to his side.

Eliot opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde head that was resting on his shoulder. He could feel soft even breaths tickling his collarbone and the comfortable weight of a leg thrown over his.

Intellectually, he knew that this was probably very wrong. Not only did they work together, but Hardison, his _friend_, had feelings for his sleeping lover. There was also the fact that both of them were quite damaged on their own…Nothing good could come from two people bringing their issues together this way.

As Parker let out a soft sigh and shifted closer still to him, the hitter could not bring himself to care.


End file.
